Talks Machina Episode 105
| Image = TM_105.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien and Marisha Ray. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 105 | GnSNum = C2E56a | Airdate = 2019-03-26 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:00:01 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e56-the-favor/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c256-the-favor/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and fifth episode of Talks Machina. Liam O'Brien and Marisha Ray discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * ClockworkJack: Liam: how much more of those HOLY F**K endings right before a week off do you think we can handle, sir? * DannySpud2: Marisha: Beau and Jester are often quick to question if the Kryn are really the "bad guys" in this war. Now that they appear to be sudden friends with the dynasty, is Beau looking forward to getting a better insight into the Kryn and their motives? * @lesbrenian: Both: giving the dodeca to the bright queen has major consequences for the war & their ability to return to the empire. How do they feel about this? Is Beau having doubts about the group after her conversation with Dairon & her connection to the Cobalt Soul? * @MxGiniInABottle: For Liam: Caleb was quiet during a large portion of this game. What was he thinking about the plan the rest of the group built and how early on did he start contemplating presenting the Dodecahedron to the Bright Queen in the event that things went sideways? * Mark Shock: Marisha: If Beau was in a position to stop Caleb from giving up the beacon, would she have? * Gif of the Week: Will Dooling's gif of the moment Caleb brought out the beacon. * Kenny Linden: Marisha: On a scale from 1 to 10, how well would you say Beau is following Dairon's advice? * @_triplehelix_: Liam: how much of a cathartic experience was it for Caleb to renounce the empire that harmed him? * @Borgevino: Marisha: Beau's said before that she hates being locked up. Is she relieved not to be in prison, even if it's at the price of the Beacon? * Naomi Murdock Traviño: For Liam: How does it feel knowing that Caleb pulled that amazingly clutch and emotional move with the Dodecahedron, all while dressed in BDSM straps and leather? * KiesoTheStoic: Both: What was it like playing as characters that couldn't do much for most of the interaction with the Brightqueen (last five minutes aside)? * Fan Art of the Week: Nikki Dawes aka @NikkiDawesDraws' "Bright Queen (Mommy of Light)." * @jmageedraws: Marisha: Caleb says he has no love for the empire, but does Beau? As a "hero of the dynasty" does she feel like she has betrayed the Cobalt Soul or the empire? * @civil_panda: Liam: Has Caleb been as soft spoken and mild mannered as he is now? He spoke with so much confidence when revealing the dodecahedron, was he tapping into an older/forgotten part of himself? * @oraproea: Marisha: Beau and Caleb have clashed before over Caleb singlehandedly making decisions without consulting the rest of the party (e.g. Bowlgate). How is she feeling now that Caleb once again made a hugely consequential choice without the M9's consent? Quotations * Dani: "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST WEEK." * Brian: "Sam was in a tuxedo that night." Marisha: "I knew it was gonna be a funeral tux." * Liam: "That's what she said. Who knows what we are." * Liam: "Everything was on fire. I wouldn't have taken that gamble two minutes before." * Marisha: "Beau has issues with authority, but she's not stupid enough to get herself seen as a literal traitor." * Dani: "It's my notes. Very important notes." * Marisha: "Streamies here we come." * Liam: "He has done the last thing his parents would ever, ever want him to do." * Liam: "Some people are saying that Fjord and Caleb are sleeping together. That doesn't make it so." * Marisha: "Beau is gonna have a talk. Beau didn't like it. Marisha has laughed at every piece of fanart...I think Beau was surprised. They were going with the illusion, it didn't mean to go so far as being a literal bully." * Marisha: "Oh, this is horrible." * Liam: "Travis and Laura are the biggest piss taker trolls in our lives so they were just fucking with us." * Marisha: "She knows how shitty the empire is and she's watched her father also be a loyalist and the effects that that's taken on her, so she's like 'fuck these guys' but she's not like 'I WANT TO SEE IT ALL BURN!!' No offense." * Liam: "I think Caleb has a high Charisma that he just doesn't use anymore." * Liam: "It's there, and he can hold it together like a sandcastle for an hour if he needs to...but it gets washed away pretty fast." * Marisha: "Everybody's got a voice, and some might be a little more bracing." * Marisha: "Your stats are there to influence the effects of what happens. They're not a bible, they're not law." * Brian: "Bowlgate, my favorite -gate of this year." * Marisha: "I think it's colored because Caleb is known to be such a selfish character." * Dani: "What scrolls did you get out of that guy? I'm still so-" Liam: "I don't remember." Dani: "No! You have to remember cause I want know if it was fucking worth it!" Liam: "I don't know if I do." * Liam: "It wasn't 'I'm the hero,' it was math." External Links References Art: